ccroc_dfifandomcom-20200214-history
Rawr XD: Edge of Darkness (
Rawr XD: Edge of Darkness was a video game released for the Neo Geo Pocket Color in 2001 by EA Sports. It details the High School years and backstory of Cayn Rocomi and Edgemire. Some people claim the game doesn't even exist, but actually it does. A second version of the game was released a year later, called Rawr XD: Edge of Darkness & Knuckles. This version, generally accepted within the community as the superior and canon version, contains a side story featuring Knuckles the Echidna that runs alongside the main plot, as well as a True Final Boss Fight. Plot Summary The game takes place in a high school somewhere. The main protagonist in this story is Edgemire, however at this point in time she is simply goth rather than overly-edgy. She has a crush on a boy named Cayn Rocomi, the strongest person in the school. One day, she asks Cayn out on a date, only for him to answer with a blank stare. Suddenly, plot happens, and half of the school is eaten by a demon. After Edgemire collects the 7 Incredible Carrots, she is finally able to face the demon. On the way to the demon, she meets up with Cayn again. She once again asks him out on a date, but he declines the offer. Cayn says he has "Other things to fry" and begins to fight the demon. Edgemire, furious and saddened by his rejection, eats the 7 Incredible Carrots and dies internally. The game concludes with Edgemire waking up and defeating the demon with the power of the carrots she ate, however she is still very upset with Cayn. She swears eternal revenge on his soul and walks out of the school never to be seen again. In the & Knuckles version of the game, Knuckles the Echidna goes on an adventure while the main plot events are going on. He is looking for his Master Emerald shards, and the last one just so happened to be eaten by the demon. Once Edgemire slays the demon, he gets the final shard and glides off back to his own series and his story ends. However, there is one final conclusion in this version of the game. As it turns out, as Evermire was walking off, she realized she never saw Cayn after he fought the demon. Then, the demon comes back! But it has Cayn Rocomi's head, like the demon on the cover. This is Shadow Cania, the ultimate evil. Edgemire wounds the demon's body from the outside meanwhile Cayn's spirit damages it from the inside. Together, they defeat the demon and it fades into mist that Edgemire promptly swallows. She once again swears eternal revenge on Cayn and storms off. Cayn responds with a "cya" and heads home after a tough day at school. It is theorized that the mist Edgemire inhaled from Shadow Cania is what turned her into the edgy monstrosity she is now. yes, the events here are in fact canon, as Edgemire often laments about them. Gameplay The game is referred to as "a dating simulator action rpg collectathon platformer beat-em-up with elements of a first-person shooter" and that couldn't be a more accurate description. As Edgemire, you can walk around the school, use certain items you find, attack with your claws and fire breath, and telepathically read people's minds with your vampire abilities. As Knuckles, you can glide, punch, and climb walls! As Cayn Rocomi, a Reception Edgemire doesn't want criticism on her life story so there have been 0 reviews for this game.